Violent Confession
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Jon estuvo al borde del ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el cálido tacto le impidió hacer cualquier cosa. Este era el estilo de Damian, rudo, por lo que no debía sorprenderse. JonDami [SuperSons]


Aún no sé manejar bien la personalidad de estos dos, pero Damian me gusta demasiado, creo que él va más conmigo. Jon también me encanta, es un bebé hermoso. Esta sólo es una idea que quise sacar de mi cabeza queriendo ser lo más fiel al carácter original de ellos como pudiera.

Detalle: No sé si Jon sabe sobre el pasado de Damian. Actualmente —01/2018— aún no hay dicho nada y sé que en febrero va a aparecer Talia en SuperSons, así qué ya veremos qué pasa con esto y si Damian habla de su pasado con Jon. Acá yo escribí como si él ya lo supiera.

 **Pairing:** _Jon Kent (Superboy) x Damian Wayne (Robin)_.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de _DC Comics_ y otros.

 _To my Jon, my Dickie, my Tim and my all._

* * *

—Joven Jon —mencionó Alfred al abrir la puerta—. Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí a estas horas.

¿ _Estas horas_? Jon no pudo evitar arquear una ceja sin entender esa expresión porque ya casi era mediodía. Ignoró eso y se concentró en el hombre inglés que le había abierto la puerta, quien seguramente esperaba una explicación para su presencia en la entrada de la mansión Wayne.

¿Por qué fue que estaba allí? La respuesta fue lo suficientemente simple que el mayordomo ya la sabía antes que dijera una palabra.

—El amo Damian aún sigue descansando —informó haciéndose a un lado para dejar ingresar al niño a la morada.

—¿Tan tarde? —Jon no ocultó su asombro, más que nada porque sabía que Damian solía aprovechar mucho el tiempo y hasta tenía la sospecha que no dormía.

—Tuvo una noche difícil —respondió con simpleza dejando aún más intrigado al niño—. ¿Desea esperar?

—Iré a despertarlo —mencionó mientras subía las escaleras y Alfred no lo detuvo.

—En ese caso iré a preparar un _brunch_.

El mayordomo se retiró a la cocina mientras que Jon se aventuraba por los pasillos de la mansión Wayne sabiendo perfectamente dónde se dirigía. No sea la primera vez que iba y, por más que no supiese el camino, sabría de todas formas cómo llegar al cuarto de Damian. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo con Robin que tenía grabado su característico aroma en la memoria.

Encontró la puerta y se mantuvo quieto unos instantes. Oyó la respiración tranquila de una persona dentro y su visión de rayos X le dejó ver que Damian aún seguía en la cama. ¿Esto era alguna clase invasión a la privacidad? Bueno, no era algo muy distinto a cuando Robin se metía en su casa para arrastrarlo a alguna locura. No iba a sentirse mal, sólo quería estar seguro que su compañero estaba en la cama y no le saltaría desde el techo como un animal salvaje cuando entrara en el cuarto. ¿Estaría exagerando al pensar así de Damian? Sus instintos le decía que no y ya conocía lo suficiente a ese chico para saber que había que ser precavido.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y tuvo la sensación que entraba en una cueva. Las gruesas cortinas no dejaban entrar ni siquiera una gota de luz y no quiso molestar a Damian con la claridad que entraba en el pasillo, así que cerró la puerta. Jon no necesitaba luz para saber por dónde ir, incluso decidió flotar para acercarse con más sigilo, pero eso no alcanzó para engañar al joven maravilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí y quién te dejó pasar?

Una voz, prácticamente salida de una tumba de mantas, se alzó en la oscura habitación. Jon no se intimidó por lo lúgubre que se oía Damian o el ambiente donde descansaba, tan diferente al suyo, pero ambos sabían desde que se conocieron que eran la antítesis del otro.

—Una de esas respuestas ya la sabes —respondió Jon despacio para no alterarlo y flotó hasta la cama, mirando la montaña de mantas que sabía que era Damian, incluso notó al pequeño gatito quien le maulló al verlo—. Hola Alfred.

Jon acarició al felino y el amo de éste gruñó cuando notó que se había acercado.

—Lárgate —siseó como una advertencia, la cual Superboy ignoró completamente.

—Vamos, Damian —animó mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana—. No puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día. Serás hijo de un murciélago, pero no eres uno.

Jon abrió las cortinas y dejó pasar el sol a través de los grandes ventanales. Hacía un bonito día, lástima que su vampírico amigo no podía apreciarlo. Con rapidez se acercó a la cama para arrancarle las mantas y pudo ver en los cansados ojos de Robin cómo ardían los deseos de estrangularlo.

—¡Qué mierda crees…!

—¿Qué pasa? —interrumpió Jon con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Damian.

—A ti qué te pasa, idiota —espetó arrancándole las frazadas de las manos—. Patrullé toda la noche, para que lo sepas. No soy un bebé que tiene una hora para dormir.

—No me refiero a eso —Jon se sentó en la cama, demostrando que no se marcharía para desgracia de Robin—. Hace días que no me hablas.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi madre y tengo que informarte mi paradero? —espetó irónico provocando que Superboy frunciera el ceño.

—Desde que somos un equipo.

Robin no replicó nada, pero su expresión molesta demostró claramente qué pensaba. Observó con cuidado las ojeras debajo de sus ojos enrojecidos, la piel más pálida de lo normal, y percibió los latidos irregulares de su organismo; todas esas señales le confirmaron lo que sospechaba: algo ocurría con su compañero.

Hacía algunos días que Damian no le hablaba, para nada. No iba a su centro de operaciones ni se reportaba con él. En un principio creyó que sería una misión con los titanes donde no fue incluído, pero después supo que no era eso. Quizás estuviese siendo demasiado dramático, pero tenía la sospecha que algo sucedía. Por más que su relación aún tuviera ciertas asperezas, había logrado formar un vínculo particular que ya iba más allá de cualquier pelea infantil. Así que la ausencia de Robin durante esos días lo alertaba de algo malo, porque ese pesado muchacho, a pesar de todo, se mantenía comunicado con él. Ahora ni siquiera le había contestado las llamadas.

Jon suspiró hastiado por la actitud reticente de Damian y se sentó en la cama cerca de él mientras que el gato Alfred volvía a hacerse un bollo en los pies para continuar durmiendo.

—¿No me dirás nada? —dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—Estaba considerando la mejor forma de echarte de aquí.

—Como si pudieras —rodó los ojos con fastidio y ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Jon observó un pequeño moretón en la mejilla de Robin y comenzó a percibir algunos rasguños, más ahora que estaba más cerca—. ¿Noche difícil?

—¿Qué noche no es difícil en Gotham? —Damian suspiró cansado mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama.

Superboy lo miró atentamente antes de volver a flotar para colocarse junto a su compañero esperando que no se moleste con él por acostarse en su cama, pero no dijo nada. Jon mantuvo cierta distancia, sólo se colocó de lado para mirar con detenimiento a su compañero.

—Discutí con mi padre.

—¿Y eso es algo nuevo? —Jon no entendió cuál era el problema, si Damian siempre discutía con el señor Wayne.

—Se enojó porque casi mato a un imbécil.

La voz de Damian no se mostró muy turbada, pero sí fue capaz de percibir que le afectaba eso que dijo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sabía parte de la historia de Damian, que había sido criado por asesinos y la muerte había estado presente desde su nacimiento, pero a veces se olvidaba de ese detalle. Desde que lo conocía, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba esa clase de _desliz_.

—Pero… fue un accidente, ¿verdad? —preguntó ingenuo y Robin volteó para verlo con una ceja arqueada. Eso le demostraba que sí había tenido la intención y Jon tragó saliva—. De todas formas no lo hiciste.

—Pero quise —aseguró mirando el techo—. Ya no es algo tan persistente como antes, pero… está.

Apretó los labios sin saber qué decir. Jon era demasiado diferente a Damian y eso a veces le molestaba, porque no podía entenderlo en muchas cosas. Sabía varios detalles sobre su difícil vida y en parte comprendía por qué era tan complicado tratar con él, pero en ciertas ocasiones le era imposible seguirle. El joven Robin había manchado sus manos con sangre desde muy pequeño y eso era algo que Superboy ni siquiera contemplaba para sí mismo. Sin embargo, la influencia de Batman fue mucho más fuerte que esa naturaleza asesina que le impusieron desde el útero.

Por ese mismo motivo, no desistiría de su amistad con Damian. Él no era ese niño criado por la Liga de los Asesinos, ya no. Era Damian Wayne, Robin, hijo de Batman, su amigo. Era mucho más que esos deseos oscuros y pasado teñido de rojo. A pesar de ser consciente de eso, no sabía cómo hacer que su compañero también lo viese.

—Damian —lo llamó después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de tus poderes?

Recordaba que Robin le había contado ese _efecto secundario_ después de su resurrección, como él solía decirle. Poder volar, superfuerza, invulnerabilidad, visión de calor; todas esas cosas que eran normales para Jon, también las había vivido Damian. Qué genial hubiera sido conocerlo en esa época y ambos experimentar el uso de sus habilidades, pero no pasó. Mientras que sus poderes eran heredados de nacimiento, los de Robin fueron algo momentáneo.

—Volar —contestó sin ninguna duda y Jon sonrió al oírlo, porque tenía la sensación que le diría eso.

—Podemos volar cuando quieras —mencionó pensando que sería un agradable momento.

—No necesito que me lleves, Superbaby —dijo Damian despectivo y esta vez fue Jon quien gruñó molesto.

—Como quieras —Se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia—. De todas formas, no necesitas ningún poder para ser especial —mencionó eso sin pensar y la mirada confundida de Robin lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que dijo—. Me refiero a que no necesitas poderes porque eres fuerte, un buen líder, sabes de todo, aunque a veces te comportas como un idiota, sobre todo cuando quieres imponer tu voluntad sobre los demás y... ¿De qué hablaba?

—Si esa es tu forma de levantarle el ánimo a alguien espero que nunca te conviertas en un psicólogo —mencionó con acidez Robin, pero ambos se rieron al instante.

—Lo siento —Jon se disculpó mientras se alzaba de la cama para sentarse—. Sólo quería decirte que eres increíble por ti mismo, yo en cambio sólo tengo estos poderes, nada más.

—¿Bromeas, alien? —espetó incrédulo mientras se levantaba también para sentarse junto a su compañero—. Sí, tal vez seas un tonto que no sabe controlar sus poderes y creas que todo se soluciona dando cabezazos, pero con el tiempo serás más grande que Superpapá.

Jon rió nuevamente al oírlo y lo miró con detenimiento sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tampoco sabes dar ánimos —aclaró—, pero gracias.

—Lo mismo digo.

No supo si Damian le estaba dando las gracias también, pero no lo indagó. Permaneció mirándolo unos instantes y pegó su frente a la de Robin en un gesto cariñoso. Jon solía hacer eso con sus padres, por lo que fue casi un reflejo cuando lo hizo con su compañero. Damian no se apartó, pero percibió cómo su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y no comprendió ese cambio.

Cuando Jon se fijó, notó lo cerca que estaba del chico maravilla. Sus narices se rozaban y tenían los ojos clavados en los del otro, pero ninguno se apartó. Ahora, incluso su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Esto jamás le había pasado con sus padres, nunca, pero ese chico no era igual. Él no era su pariente con el que estaba acostumbrado a tener gestos de cariño, pero el momento se había prestado para ello y para algo que le generó un fuerte escalofrío.

Quiso pronunciar alguna palabra, pero un hormigueo en sus labios le generó la parálisis más fuerte que había vivido en toda su vida. ¿Esto en serio estaba pasando? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque cerró los ojos y aferró los brazos alrededor de su compañero compartiendo suspiros de sus bocas unidas.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose les crispó la piel y los golpeó la dura realidad.

—Amo Damian, ¿ya se está…?

Alfred interrumpió sus palabras cuando una fuerte ráfaga pasó junto a él dejándolo mudo. Parpadeó unos instantes y enfocó sus ojos en Damian, quien tenía la vista perdida hacia la puerta, más sorprendido que él. ¿Qué había pasado con esos niños?

—¿El joven Jon tuvo que irse temprano? —preguntó sacando a Damian de su letargo.

—Es un tonto… —murmuró comenzando a levantarse—. ¿Preparaste mi té, Pennyworth?

—Como siempre está en su taza de porcelana junto al agua embotellada francesa que le gusta, amo Damian.

—Es muy temprano para tu sarcasmo.

—En eso disiento —Alfred se apartó para dejar salir al muchacho de su habitación luego de envolverse en una bata—. Ya es mediodía y preparé el almuerzo para usted y el joven Jon, una lástima que no se haya quedado.

Damian sonrió con altanería, pero el mayordomo no pudo verlo.

—Ya volverá.

Claro, volvería, o Damian lo atraparía. Era muy bueno en eso.

 **.**

.

.

Con la mayor velocidad que logró, voló al centro de operaciones que compartía con Robin reprendiéndose una y otra vez por ser un terco tonto. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto pase? Se había quejado cuando Damian lo ignoró y esta vez fue él quien evitó encontrarse con su compañero, pero Jon había creído que tenía un motivo muy razonable que justificaba su comportamiento hasta que un mensaje de Robin hizo que pusiera en duda todos los planteos que se había hecho durante la última semana.

Todo este problema por un ridículo beso, aunque cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía como un tonto y creía que moriría de verguenza.

Jon estuvo pensando varias cosas al respecto. Qué fue un accidente, algo que ocurrió sin que lo planearan y lo hicieron sin pensar; pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¡Es que no pensó que su primer beso iba a ser con el hijo de Batman!

No era un niño que pensara mucho sobre esas cuestiones, porque tenía otras cosas en su vida que ocupaban más su atención o no le interesaba, pero definitivamente no esperó que terminase con un beso robado por parte del chico maravilla. Su cara se le ponía roja al pensarlo y el sólo recordar cómo se sintió le producía unas raras cosquillas en su estómago. Jon sabía que esa sensación no era hambre ni ningún malestar, porque sólo le pasaba ahora cuando pensaba en Damian.

Por este motivo, decidió alejarse de Robin un poco, al menos hasta dejar de sentirse tan abrumado por su presencia. Sin embargo, el hecho lo había dejado muy turbado, tanto que llamó la atención de sus padres. No sabía cómo mentirle a Lois, la mujer lo conocía mejor que sí mismo y estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, pero allí fue cuando recibió la señal de Robin.

No era ningún mensaje o llamada, se trataba de algo diferente. Damian diseñó un aparato para Jon, el cual era de uso exclusivo de ellos que accionarían cuando estuviesen en problemas realmente _graves_. Jon dudó que algo así fuese necesario, pero lo conservó y siempre lo llevaba encima enganchado dentro de su traje de Superboy. En cierta forma, que su compañero hubiese hecho algo así, único, para los dos le resultó casi halagador de una forma extraña. Confiaba en Robin y, por más que éste no siempre lo tratase de lo mejor, ese acto le hacía creer que también confiaba en él y en su fuerza.

Incluso ahora, que no estaban demasiado _cercanos_ , Jon no había dejado de usar esa _señal_. ¿ _SuperSons Signal_? Aún recordaba cómo Damian se rió de él y su poca capacidad para inventar nombres.

Jamás creyó que lo usarían, pero esa tarde su señal comenzó a emitir ruido. Era bajo, pero constante, suficientemente audible para el híbrido kryptoniano. Dejó a su madre y salió disparado a buscar a su compañero, olvidándose de cualquier inconveniente que tuvieran entre ellos. Damian lo necesitaba y sabía que el orgulloso chico jamás hubiera activado su invento para llamarlo si no fuese extremadamente necesario.

La culpa volvió a invadirle mientras se sumergía en el agua para llegar a su base, la señal provenía de allí. Quizá si hubiese estado con él, si no hubiese corrido como un cobarde, si le hubiera contestado el teléfono… Era inútil pensar en qué habría sucedido, ahora debía verlo.

—¡Damian! —gritó mientras entraba en su centro de operaciones sin importarle estar chorreando agua.

Jon miró a todas partes, pero no localizó a su compañero. Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que apenas percibió un disparo a sus espaldas y unas cuerdas amarraron su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Acaso un enemigo se metió a su guarida? Jon cayó pesadamente al suelo y distinguió algo extraño en las cuerdas: Era el tipo de armas que usaba Batman, pero, más importante, ¿por qué no podía romperlas?

—32 segundos —dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció perfectamente—. Rompiste tu record, Superbaby.

Permaneció impactado durante unos instantes. Jon no podía verlo, más que nada porque tenía el rostro en el suelo, pero sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Damian? —mencionó confundido mientras seguía forcejeando sin éxito—. ¿Qué está…?

—Al menos a ese llamado respondiste —espetó Robin acercándose para alzar a su compañero del cuello de su ropa—. Debemos hablar.

Jon no entendió absolutamente nada. Su compañero no parecía herido, todo lo contrario, hasta lucía siniestro. ¿Acaso estaba poseído o se había vuelto malvado? No, Damian siempre fue así, _oscuro_.

—Estas cuerdas… —Intentó quitárselas de nuevo sin lograrlo y hasta se lastimó, ese ardor se le hizo conocido—. ¡¿Kryptonita?!

—Cortesía de Batman —mencionó el petirrojo distraídamente, pero Jon sabía que la había robado.

—Estas loco… —masculló muy molesto Superboy—. ¡Me hiciste creer que estabas en peligro!

« _TT_ » fue la respuesta que recibió y Jon se sintió estafado, pero sobre todo se sintió como el estúpido más grande. No debería haberse preocupado por ese idiota, mucho menos ir a buscarlo o dedicarle tanto tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos. Sintió como sus ojos escocían por la frustración, pero no le daría el placer a ese maniático de verlo así.

—Me estabas ignorando, Jon —explicó Robin— y tomé una decisión.

—¡Podrías haberme ido a buscar!

—¿Para que te escapes como la última vez? —Jon abrió grandes los ojos e inevitablemente recordó ese momento—. No pasará de nuevo, ahora estás en mis manos.

Vio cómo Robin se llevaba una mano hacia su cinturón y sacaba un conocido batarang de kryptonita. Jon sintió que estaba en las manos de un psicópata, pero no debía dejar que el enojo y el miedo del momento lo dominaran. Este frente a él era Damian, seguía siendo su compañero, y sabía que no lo lastimaría… al menos no lo mataría.

Sintió cómo el filo de esa arma que brillaba en un llamativo verde le rozaba el rostro y su respiración le pesó con gran dolor. Sólo lo estaba queriendo intimidar, conocía la forma ruda de Damian para conseguir lo que quería, aunque ahora no estaba seguro por qué hacía todo esto.

—Damian… —mencionó con dificultad sintiéndose cada vez más débil—. Basta, esto…

—Shh —siseó con suavidad—. Te soltaré si me dices lo que quiero oír —Robin miró con detenimiento a víctima a través de su máscara y sonrió con deleite—. Dime por qué huyes de mí.

Los ojos de Jon temblaron al oír esa exigencia y sintió que no podía creer que estuviera haciendo todo ese escándalo para saber eso, pero se encontró negando con la cabeza. No quería decirlo, mucho menos que lo obligara de esta forma. Estúpido idiota que no sabía cómo hablar de forma normal. Damian creía que tenía el derecho arrancarle a las personas lo que deseaba y que siguieran sus órdenes, este no sería el caso.

—Me… lastimas —masculló esperando que alejara un poco esa kryptonita para que pudiera pensar mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Damian lo sostuvo de la cara y lo acercó más a él, teniéndolo frente a frente.

—Esa no es la respuesta —espetó Robin mientras hacía dibujos en la mejilla de su compañero con el batarang.

—Yo… Yo no… —Su voz sonó agitada y sintió cómo las venas debajo de su piel palpitaban con la intención de romperse a causa de esa arma maldita. No, no iba a permitir que Damian se saliera con la suya—. ¡No me someteré!

Juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo y le dio un cabezazo a Robin para alejarlo de él. Por suerte, su compañero soltó la kryptonita dándole un poco de alivio, pero aun así estaba débil. Intentó levantarse pero sus pies estaban torpes al igual que sus sentidos. No debía olvidar que esas cuerdas también tenían esa maldita sustancia que lo hacía débil. Tenía que romperlas, por más que sintiera cómo su piel se desgarraba, no podía dejarse manipular de esta forma.

Vio cómo Damian se alzaba y el golpe que le dio en la frente brillaba en rojo, junto con un pequeña gotita que se deslizó por su entrecejo. ¿Cuándo se había quitado la máscara? Quizá se le cayó. No necesitó muchas señales para saber que su compañero estaba furioso por lo que hizo, tanto que lo tackleó de nuevo al suelo y se colocó encima para inmovilizarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —masculló Robin mientras le regalaba un fuerte golpe.

Los efectos a la exposición de la kryptonita persistían un poco a pesar que ya se hubiera librado de ella, por lo que esos golpes los sintió mucho más que en otras ocasiones.

—¡Suéltame, Damian! —exigió Jon nuevamente.

—Sabes qué quiero oír para soltarte —Le agarró nuevamente el rostro para que no dejaran de mirarse y se acercó más—. Anda, Jon. Admite que te pone nervioso estar cerca de mí —Robin susurró arrastrando las palabras de una forma que le causó escalofríos—. Y te encanta estar debajo…

No supo qué responder a eso. Sólo miró impactado a su compañero y sintió cómo su rostro se coloreaba de verguenza. Negó todo lo que la mano enguantada de su compañero se lo permitió, pero éste se rió demostrando que no le creía.

—Eso… Eso… —balbuceó confundido y alterado. ¿Cómo acabaron en esta situación? Damian estaba loco. Intentó pensar en algo rápidamente y la esperanza volvió a surgir en él cuando sintió que la cuerda que lo apretaba comenzaba a ceder—. Tendrás que arrancármelo.

Con sus piernas, rodeó la cadera de Robin y usó la suficiente fuerza para impulsarse siendo él quien estuviera encima de su compañero ahora. Quizá la única kryptonita que había y que lo afectó fue la del batarang, pero eso no significaba que Jon no sintiese ahora cómo su piel se lastimaba mientras forzaba más esa cuerda hasta que finalmente fue libre.

Ahora era momento de devolverle un poco de todo lo que le había dado, pero cuando quiso dar el primer golpe Damian sostuvo su puño sin problemas. Mierda, aún seguía débil. Esto era tan humillante. Su brazo tembló mientras hacía fuerza junto con Damian, pero también percibió que éste se estaba forzando demasiado. Jon intentó usar su otro puño, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Es inútil —declaró Damian. Su voz se notaba cansada, pero no dejaba esa altanería clásica suya—. Incluso sin poderes, es obvio quién de nosotros es mejor.

—¿Haces esto sólo para demostrarlo? —Jon lo miró desconcertado, pero sabía que era totalmente capaz.

—No tengo nada que demostrar.

—Entonces… ¿por qué…?

Damian se rió de él y Jon apenas notó cuándo el chico maravilla hizo lo mismo que él para ser quien quedase arriba. Ahora ese demonio volvía a tenerlo contra el suelo, sosteniendo sus brazos y mirándolo como si fuese un plato a punto de degustar.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, Superbaby? —espetó arqueando una ceja—. Qué lento.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero su compañero lo interrumpió, sólo que sin palabras. Damian calló cualquier cosa que pudiera decir e incluso destruyó el canal de pensamientos que había logrado formar en ese momento. Jon permaneció estático en su lugar cuando los labios de Robin se presionaron sobre los suyos y lo único que le hizo ser consciente que estaba vivo fue su corazón, el cual prácticamente salió disparado de su pecho con la intención de atravesarlo.

Damian lo estaba besando… otra vez.

Jon estuvo al borde del ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el cálido tacto le impidió hacer cualquier cosa. Recordó la primera vez que ocurrió, de forma tan casual y mágica, tan diferente a este momento donde sucedió entre amenazas confusas y golpes desacertados. Este era el estilo de Damian, rudo, por lo que no debía sorprenderse.

¿Había hecho todo ese escándalo por un beso entonces? Le costaba creerlo, pero el chico maravilla era impredecible y eso le fascinaba de la misma forma que le atemorizaba no saber qué esperar de él.

Intentó quitárselo de encima, sin embargo. No quería seguir el juego de Damian y ser parte de su plan para humillarlo. ¿Qué más podía ser? Si desde que entró en su guarida sólo había hecho todo esto para que admitiera… ¿Que admitiera qué? Jon no quería decirlo y ni siquiera pensarlo, porque había pasado varios días negándose a hacerlo. Sabía que si decía o pensaba mucho en esa sensación que le produjo besar a Robin los resultados serían desastrosos. A pesar de tener eso en claro, ahí estaba, sintiendo que se prendería fuego por cada uno de los toques del compañero de Batman.

Un gemido doloroso escapó de sus labios cuando sintió una fuerte mordida y el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su boca junto con la lengua de Robin. Se sentía raro, salvaje y abrumador; pero… le agradaba en cierta forma. Damian era así después de todo. Jon se sintió mal consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar, que finalmente cayó en las garras de ese demonio como un pajarito herido, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo lo que Damian quería? Esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a la kryptonita por su debilidad, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

—Dami… —pronunció entre ese beso desesperado y creyó que se quedaría sin aire, pero se separaron antes que eso ocurra.

—Lo sabía —proclamó su victoria mirándolo detenidamente. Jon podía oír los latidos acelerados de Damian, pero su expresión demostraba que disfrutaba ese momento—. Te morías porque lo haga.

Jon se sintió molesto cuando oyó eso y aprovechó el momento de distracción de Robin para encajarle en el medio del rostro ese golpe que tanto deseaba regalarle. No fue tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para sacárselo de encima.

—¡Ya basta! —espetó levantándose, pero sólo alcanzó a sentarse en el suelo—. ¡No soy tu juguete!

—¿Tanto duele la verdad, Jon? —Damian se tocó el rostro donde le había golpeado, pero poco pareció importarle el daño—. Lo querías.

—No… —negó rápidamente y bajó la cabeza al sentir cómo algo dentro de él se oprimía—. No así…

—¿Y qué pretendías? —espetó mientras se alzaba de hombros y luego se levantó—. ¿Que te invitara a salir?

—¡No lo sé! —vociferó ya harto de esa situación—. Pero no puedes aprovecharte para burlarte de mí.

—¿Quién se está burlando? —Damian se acercó a él y Jon rápidamente se levantó por si quería más pelea, pero no fue así—. ¿Quieres que te invite a salir y te proponga ser mi novia, Superbaby?

—Como si fueses a hacerlo —Jon rodó los ojos y quiso alejarse, pero su compañero lo tomó del cuello de la ropa.

—No me desafíes —advirtió—. Sabes cómo terminará eso.

Superboy suspiró ya cansado de esa pelea estúpida. Damian no sería nada más que su compañero idiota y lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía negar que tenerlo tan cerca le daban ganas de volver a besarlo. Le agradaba cuando no llevaba su máscara de Robin, porque podía ver a la persona detrás del héroe, al menos un poco.

Esta vez se atrevió él a robarle un beso y Damian no se quejó, incluso creyó que estaba complacido por sus acciones. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea qué estaba haciendo! Sólo actuó por impulso, pero sabía que después se arrepentiría. Cuando pensó que debía alejarse, una de las manos de Robin se aferró a su brazo y la otra se instaló en su nuca, como si supiera qué pretendía hacer. Jon no se enfocó mucho en ello porque la boca de su compañero lo distraía demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuándo él mismo había comenzado a abrazarlo.

Quería estar cerca de Damian, siempre lo quiso, por más idiota que fuera. Quería tener un amigo, alguien igual —o similar— a él, con quien pudiera compartir sin presiones todas las cosas raras de su vida como hijo de Superman. ¿Quién mejor para entenderlo que Robin, la otra mitad de Batman? Sin embargo, sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno y sólo le daba herramientas a Damian para usar en su contra, pero en ese instante fue incapaz de razonarlo debidamente.

—Así —Robin separó su boca un instante para poder hablarle— es cómo terminará.

Jon suspiró sabiendo que combatir contra el ego de ese chico era una misión que ni la Liga de la Justicia podría vencer.

—Cállate —espetó volviéndolo a besar.

Pasó un largo rato antes que decidieran que era momento de apartarse definitivamente. Ambos debían pensar muchas cosas. Jon debía meditar con esta nueva situación y Damian idear nuevas formas para _torturar_ a su superbebé. Quizá prescindiría de la kryptonita la próxima vez. No importaba, porque el joven Wayne era muy creativo y Jon, por más que sintiera ganas de matarlo, siempre acababa perdonándole porque, para él, ese tonto era más importante que cualquiera de sus tonterías psicópatas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
